Mass Effect: Twin Assassins
by TheShepard'sFlock
Summary: A war even more ancient than the founding of Citadel space itself, a rogue Spectre with an army of geth, a threat that has been present for millions of years, and only one man has the ability to stop it. Two young Assassins join the Normandy crew in a fight for survival, who knows if they'll survive it to the end. I suck at summaries, anyways read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Shepard'sFlock here! This is my first fanfic so reviews and tips would be greatly appreciated ;D Probably won't be much dialogue in this first part but it'll get better I swear and thanks for taking your time to read this humble writer's story!**

** ALSO I own nothing from Assassin Creed or Mass Effect (shocker I know) only my OCs!**

Prologue: The Coming Storm

An old turian by the name of Silas Metius sat in his office going over various intelligence reports. With a weary sigh he gathered them all and stood from his chair smoothing his white robes with his talons as best he was able. Silas made for his office door only to meet a short female human with her blonde hair in a bun and blue eyes looking up at him with a friendly smile on her face.

"Ah, Silas my friend I was hoping to find you here. Have you read the reports yet?" asked the human.

Silas bowed his head in respect to his old friend as was custom in their order before replying, "Yes I have Sarah and to be honest they aren't exactly what I was hoping for."

Sarah's smile faltered and she replied with haste "That is unfortunate, our fellows were hoping for a good outcome, come we can discuss this with the others at the meeting," before promptly turning on her heel and walking down the hall with Silas right on her tail.

The building they were in wasn't exactly fabulous, but that's how they liked it, it was fairly plain with a white walls and red banners with a white lining providing the splash of color. Looking around Silas noticed the various species that he had come to trust over the years, there were asari, fellow turians, quarians, humans, drell, krogan, volus, elcor, salarians, hanar, even a few batarians and vorcha of all things. The humans, batarians, and asari all wore white robes with plain boots; the salarians wore similar robes, but with a few differences to account for their species anatomy; the quarians wore their enviro-suits of course, with a primarily white coloring accented with various red marks. The krogan had no need for robes and instead wore red armor with white accents, Silas vaguely remembered asking why they had red armor instead of white and his answer was that since krogan were a primarily violent species, they red was to hide then among their own, since white was considered weak by the krogan. The hanar wore...well they wore nothing, while volus adopted the quarian style suits, drell wore whatever they desired since they spent most of their time away on contracts as it was, and the elcor wore a style of white pants with red. Every species had a red sash or belt tied around there waist, each one with a symbol to dictate rank from masters to novices, Silas himself proud of his master assassin badge(earned from every success in his training and career and unfortunately every failure he learned from.

Silas counted every one in his chapter as a trusted brother and sister, respectively, and he was aware of the irony of it all, humans and batarians got along like old friends, while krogans and turians treated each other like family. Silas's mandibles flared ever so slighty, his species equivalent of a slight smile, in the galactic society all of these species were at odds with one another at some point and how you were treated usually depended on what species you were, but here Silas could only smile at how every species got along, untied under a common goal, a common belief, and a common creed. People here weren't just turians ot asari or even quarians...they were people and more importantly they were family. The thought at how easily they could get along while the rest of society squabbled over land and resources made Silas chuckle to himself.

"Something funny Silas?" asked Sarah with a slight mischievous smile on her face.

"No, just some good memories is all" replied Silas, smiling back.

"Yes well save the reminiscing for after the meeting, can't have you zoning out in the middle of your report now can we?" said Sarah with a wink.

They turned into the great hall and Silas could never see enough of it. It was a large room with a high ceiling and a balcony that overlooked the area. A pair of matching stairs started on either side of the bottom floor, slowly turning to meet at the top of the balcony. From there they met a matching set of wooden doors, sure they could have placed an automatic door like everywhere else, but if the order valued anything, it was respect for the past and these doors stood as a symbol stating how long ago the Assassin Brotherhood started and look how long their pursuit for free will had lasted. On the other side it was a typical modern conference room, a long table with chairs situated around it and directly across from the room was a window replacing the entire wall with a perfect view of the arms of the Citadel. Of the people gathered, it consisted of a human, asari, a male drell, and female quarian. Including Silas and Sarah, these people were the "big cheeses" of the Assassin Brotherhood, with five master assassins, the other three Silas recognized instantly, the drell, with the common green scales of his people and white hooded robes, by the name of Kylak Trit stood overlooking the Citadel arms crossed in front of his chest, the asari a common blue of her people and nearly old enough to be a matriarch, Elara T'mion, and the quarian one of the first quarians to join the Brotherhood, Risa'Meenor vas Brotherhood (she was told that the last part was not required, but she did it anyway to represent her dedication to the Brotherhood) stood to the side conversing with Elara. The human, a.k.a. The Mentor, was Mike Rast, a middle-aged human of about 47 with strips of gray in his black hair and matching stubble, Silas respected the man greatly after all he himself had recruited Silas after the Occupation of Shanxi nearly 30 years ago, though young Mike had proven to be a capable warrior and earned Silas's respect after beating him in hand-to-hand combat. After Silas had bowed his head in respect and after a quick handshake, the meeting was underway.

"All right Silas you said you had the reports from Eden Prime but that it was of extreme importance, did something happen to the beacon?" Mike began with a firm yet inquisitive tone.

"Yes Mentor, I'm afraid the news from Anderson was distressing at best, turns out geth attacked the colony and-"

"Impossible, the geth haven't been seen outside the Perseus Veil in the last 3 centuries!"interrupted Risa'Meenor, clearly agitated about the geth.

"Peace Risa"Mike calmly said then returning to Silas, "Silas are you sure it was geth?"

Silas quickly responded with a side glance at Risa, "Yes, but Anderson said it was more than just geth, he said they were being led by Saren Arterius the Spectre, or rogue spectre now.

"Wait, why would a Spectre side with geth to attack a human colony? Granted Saren's distaste for humans, but to just attack Eden Prime without reason unless..." Elara trailed off with realizing dawning on her face, but before her thoughts could be voiced Kylak spoke up, "Unless he knew about the beacon."

Mike just ran a hand down his face while saying "And here I was hoping the Prothean beacon would've actually turned out to be nothing more than a glorified toilet...Alright so what happened with Anderson's Alliance team, and wasn't another Spectre there?"

Silas sighed tiredly as he continued "Yes the other Spectre was a turian, Nihlus to be specific, but he's dead, according to the report of a dockworker, Saren's appearance as a "friendly" got Nihlus to put his guard down and Saren promptly put a bullet in the back of his head, as to Anderson's team no Assassins were present, it consisted of Commander John Shepard, Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, and Private Richard L. Jenkins. Jenkins didn't make it, multiple shots from geth drones penetrated his armor and killed him. Shepard then picked up a stray, a Gunnery Chief Williams who's entire unit was slaughtered by geth, but here is where it gets interesting, apparently the geth were gathering surviving colonists and impaling them."

At this everyone sat up, "Why were the geth impaling colonists?" asked Sarah. Silus touched his datapad and brought up a holographic image of a small structure, sleek and four-legged with a flat top, images of geth carrying a colonist appeared and when they straddled his back across the structure a spike shot up effectively killing and impaling the poor colonist. Shocked murmurings quietly broke out until Silas swiped his pad and a similar image appeared, but the figure on the spire looked different, it looked human but it was grey skinned with eyes devoid of life. When the spire came down, the creature jumped off and acted almost animalistic. The Mentor just stared in horror with everyone else before asking in almost a whisper, "What the hell was that thing?"

Silas stood up straight and said "This thing was the very same human you saw before but after a few hours these spikes somehow managed to remove nearly every organ, and all blood from the body before replacing it with some type of synthetic material stored within the spire." Mike turned to the Brotherhood Council's resident quarian and asked, "Risa, do you know if this stuff is of geth-make?"

Risa studied the image a moment longer before replying "What you must understand is that since the geth exiled my people off Rannoch 3 centuries ago, we have not seen any past the veil, so this means they have had to make their own means of reproducing themselves and maintaining their platforms, the geth, from what we have learned on occasional incursions into geth space is that they have their own trademark materials, geth structure is usually focused on performance and function, any luxuries we organics use are useless to the geth, when they make something they have a particular function for it. I have never seen the geth using anything like this and the creature it creates is certainly not geth they haven't changed their looks since they were created, so no I do not believe these are of geth make."

"Alright thats a mystery for later. Silas, what happened with the beacon?" said Mike hoping for a happy ending.

"The beacon was secured by Shepard's team, unfortunately the Gunnery Chief Williams went to close and some type of force from the beacon began to draw her in, Shepard managed to save Williams but at the cost of being sucked in himself, afterwards the beacon just exploded, probably system overload, and knocked the Commander unconscious. Now here's the part Anderson couldn't stress enough to me, the Commander had some type of vision."

Elara spoke up intrigued by her knowledge of the varying results that using a beacon could cause, "Few beacons have ever given the user a vision and most of the time the vision is to incomplete to make any difference, I'm assuming this vision would prove Saren's interest in it?" stated Elara leaning froward on the table hands clasped together and resting under her chin. "Correct. Shepard reported that in this vision he saw some type of synthetics slaughtering organics, screaming, war, annihilation, the whole ten yards, but this isn't the end of the report, I just wanted to get the most believable bits out of the way, the most distressing part is this..."stated Silas as he brought up another image, this time of an object shaped like a cuttlefish but pure metal. Silas rested his hands on the table and looked around the table before speaking, "This is a ship Saren escaped in, reports claim it was a couple kilometers tall and made a screech that could immobilize all the soldiers in fear and before we ask...I'm pretty sure this isn't geth made."

Silas spoke back up addressing Mike himself, "The plan Anderson has so far is that he, along with the ground team of Eden Prime, are going to a hearing with the Citadel Council to put Saren on trial, right now it's the best he's got but without evidence the best we can hope is the Council giving him a slap on the wrist and sending him on his merry way".

Mike sat for a couple of seconds thinking until he looked at Silas and said, "What about these images we have can't we use those?".

"No sir we have the images, but without any way to link them to Saren they may as well be myths, but no worries, as usual we have a contingency plan, our moles within the Shadow Brokers' ranks say Saren recently had business with a small-time thug named Fist, yeah I know stupid name, but Fist upset the Broker and now there's a contract out for Fist it was given to a krogan named Urdnot Wrex. I've already instructed Anderson to let Barla Von's name slip should Shepard need evidence. C-SEC had a detective investigating Saren, but it hasn't turned up anything and a C-SEC detective wouldn't be able to get near Fist, he's hold up in Chora's Den, down in the wards, we could send a group of assassins down and get info-".

Mike suddenly raised his hand politely interrupting Silas before speaking, "No this is a delicate situation, I believe Shepard can handle Fist and I want discretion on this no need in tearing up a bar ourselves, I'll send a pair of assassins to offer assistance in this investigation and throughout the mission for Saren ,Anderson will watch them, until further notice this is the plan of action...every one agree?". A bunch of nods and thumbs up gave him his answer, alright Silas let me know when Anderson arrives and I'll send the assassins with instructions. This Council is dismissed."

**Bam first part done, oc's will be introduced next chapter and if anyone has any thoughts, ideas, suggestions,etc for pairings or anything, I'm taking all considerations!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys OC chapter right here finally get to meet the twin duo! Please review and I'm always open to suggestions! Please enjoy and try not to hurl all over my poor story ;)**

Chapter 1: We aren't your normal family.

The Citadel- Assassin Sanctuary

7:15am Standard Earth Time

Beep Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-.

"Shut up you stupid clock"said Zachary Rast groggily as he slowly sat up and looked around his small room. It wasn't much at first glance, it had a bed( which Zach noticed felt like the absolute best thing to be on right now), there was a small closet with several Assassin robes hanging up, accompanied by an assortment of regular jeans, t-shirts, and the like.

He had a desk with a standard terminal on top, accompanied with two hidden blades, some polish, and a whetstone. There were a few clothes on the floor and after sitting in bed and staring at them for a few minutes, Zach decided they weren't worth getting up. After stretching some stiff joints, taking a quick shower, Zach came out and looked at his omni-tool and saw a message he had received yesterday from his Dad, at least it was Dad in private, in public it was always Sir Mr. Mentor Father Sir...Sir.

It's not that Zach didn't like his father, he loved him to death, but most of the time whenever they talked it was always Brotherhood related. Anyways, when Zach opened the message he saw his father had asked the presence of his twin-sister Emily and himself in the Council Chambers at around 9:00 this morning to discuss an important assignment. _Of course he does_, Zach thought to himself, and after shaking his head he began to get ready, picking a red t-shirt, a white hoodie, jeans, and a pair of sneakers.

Zach new it was a style that ran out since before First Contact, but they were effective, comfortable, and didn't look as stupid as all that form-fitting crap everyone wore these days. Zach looked at himself in the mirror to check for anything out of place. He had short brown hair, cropped Roman style, he made himself clean shaven, he had tan skin(which he didn't know how that happened seeing as the Citadel was void of true sunlight), and deep brown eyes which he liked to describe as 'the color of a beautifully shaped puddle of mud'.

The last items he grabbed were his pride and joy, matching hidden blades, the trademark of the Brotherhood. He had customized his of course, giving the blade diamond edges increasing their strength, he had hollowed out the left blade to make room for poison, and lastly he had adopted an idea from an ancient assassin in Colonial America, Connor Kenway, to be exact, in which the blades can easily detach from the wrist so Zach could go into CQC easier.

Pushing up his sleeves, Zach attached the blades to his wrists, tightening the clasps around them and testing the blades. When he was satisfied he sent a message to his sister Emily saying he would meet her in the Sanctuary's cafeteria to grab breakfast before they met their father at 9.

_The food could be better, then again it could be worse_, thought Zach as he steeled his nerves to eat what he prayed to God were eggs. As they met his tongue it took all of his training not to vomit all over the table. Grabbing water to wash down whatever the hell he just ate, he was interrupted as someone threw a balled up napkin in his cup dashing his hopes of clearing his mouth of foul tasting excuse for eggs. Zach looked over his shoulder to see a chilling sight, the same sight that haunted his dreams for 19 years, causing him to wake up in cold sweat screaming bloody murder. The sight of Emily smiling a wide mischievous smile and with her hood up the effect was just that more horrifying. Emily then proceeded to speak in a very low voice, "Zach I am your father". Zach just smiled and said, "Well if my father was a woman then that must have been one hell of a childhood." then turning back to his cup to remove the napkin as Emily sat opposite of him and removing her hood. Emily and Zach may have both been twins, but that was where the similarities ended; Emily had dark red hair with ocean blue eyes, and pale skin and she would be quick to remind you that it was not a sickly pale or a healthy pale but a gorgeous pale.

While Zach was 5'11, Emily was 5'9, while Zach was sometimes quiet and reserved, Emily was mischievous and bold, while Zach preferred getting up close and personal to a target with preferences in pistols and assault rifles, Emily usually preferred the thrill of sniping, and while Zach was a biotic, Emily was a technological genius...sort of...okay but she enjoyed the explosions the tech equipment made. They were a pretty good combination and as such did most contracts together, except for those contracts they did after being initiated into the Brotherhood to test their mettle.

"So, what do you think pops wants today?"asked Emily stealing some of Zach's bacon as he fished the napkin out of his cup.

"I don't know maybe he'll tell us last night while you were sleep-walking you took down every Templar in one glorious explosion that wiped out three systems." said Zach as he threw the wet napkin at a much appalled Emily earning a laugh from Zach and a slap from Emily.

"Well I'm done eating...whatever this is and it's almost time to go to the Chambers anyway, come on."said Zach as he got up to leave with twin in tow. Zach always hated walking down the long hallways of the Sanctuary, mostly because every time they saw someone of rank they had to stop, bow their heads, and keep moving, lather, rinse, repeat.

Emily interrupted his thoughts by asking, "Wonder if we'll get to go to Thessia again, always did love it there",

"I'll die a happy man if I never have to go back there"groaned Zach.

"What happened there was your own fault you know"replied Emily smiling at Zach.

"Well how was I supposed to know I just came on to an asari matriarch, they all look the same anyways besides you told me it was fine!"complained Zach, to which Emily replied laughing, "Girl's gotta have fun somehow. Haha." Zach just smiled and shook his head muttering something along the lines of 'last time I ever ask you for advice' causing his sister to laugh harder.

"I swear though, I've been getting weird looks from asari ever since, even Master Elara can't look at me without this god awful look plastered on her face."

The twins reached the Chambers on time, knocking and entering upon hearing the 'come in'. The only person there was their father, Mike Rast, the Mentor for the entire Brotherhood in jeans, boots, and an untucked green button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Emily and Zach bowed their heads in greeting to their father who returned the gesture. Dad set his coffee mug down and said, "Take a seat this'll be a while. So answer a question for me, what do you know about Eden Prime."

"This is a disaster"was all Zach could say after hearing the briefing his Dad just gave, a glance at his sister told him she was thinking the same.

"Are you sure the Templars aren't behind this?" asked Zach still wrapping his mind around the fact that after hearing nothing from the geth in 3 centuries the first thing they do is attack a human colony.

The aging Mentor just looked at his son and sighed, "We thought about and given that Saren was a known Templar associate, their relationship was rocky at best with Saren's dislike of humanity as a whole, an organization with human origins probably didn't hold his attention long."

Zach looked over to Emily to see she was deep in thought so he turned back to his father and asked the age old question, "So, what do you need done" their father just smiled and got down to business, how Anderson managed a hearing with the Citadel Council and if that didn't work to meet up with Anderson in the embassies an plan to earn their way into Shepard's crew. When Zach asked why Anderson just couldn't order Shepard to take us, Dad said that if they did that it would earn a lot of uncomfortable questions about their relationship with Anderson and since they just go around saying their assassins they would earn a spot by happening along and showcasing their skills, but the finer points could be discussed with Anderson at the embassy. At the end, the Mentor's omni-tool pinged and apparently Anderson just got out of the hearing. The Council stonewalled them. The operation was a go.

"Why can't we ever do anything normal?"

**Another story out! Let me know what you think as always REVIEW please and thank you your thoughts and suggestions are what make this story better- besides I'm not much of a writer so as always Shepard'sFlock here**

**I'll try getting a few more chapters out soon but with school who knows right?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys whats up Shepard'sFlock here with a much longer chapter this time finally getting to a little bit of action.**

**As always thank you for taking the time to read my story, it means a lot ;)**

**I want to try and take this through all three Mass Effect games, but no promises just need to take it one step at a time.**

**I do not own Assassin Creed or Mass Effect only Zach and Emily. Enjoy!**

"Alright Em, you know the drill grab your armor and gear, then meet up by the skycar," said Zach, moving to his own room to do the same thing, "I have a feeling we won't be coming back for a while so grab a bag, we'll stash them with Anderson until we leave with Shepard."

"Yes sir Mr. Boss sir," said Emily in a mocking tone with a two-fingered salute to match, darting into her room. Zach just rolled his eyes and made for his room down the hall. As soon as he was in he made straight for his closet, and upon opening the doors he grabbed a pack from the top shelf. It was a made from some kind of material from the salarian world of Sur-Kesh, Zach had no idea what it was called, but it was light, durable, and roomy, so honestly he could care less. He grabbed some clothes, mostly shirts and pants, next came an assortment of mods he had acquired over the years, his favorites being the warp and incendiary mods. Finally came his armor, Zach had one chest piece with a bandolier strapped across, he lacked any armor on his arms, but had specially made gauntlets that would fit around his wrist blades without hampering their effectiveness in any way.

For his legs he had plating for the front of his thighs and down lower he had metal plated boots that protected his shins, calves, and feet; and he had no helmet to speak of, instead he had a black hood to pull over his head and obscure the top half of his face. The armor was black as well, but on the right side of the chest was a white Assassin symbol. Zach tucked his armor into a separate case for easy transport, but detached his magnetic strips to place on his side and back for the moment. Zach then went for his weapons, his rifle of choice was a Mattock with a warp mod already in place, and a Carnifex pistol with the same. Zach attached those to his strips as he moved to his terminal, he transferred any personal data he had to his omni-tool for later, grabbed his pack in one hand, case in other and headed to the skycar.

Zach reached the skycar to see Emily already waiting on him. She was on her back on top of the car tossing a ball into the air and catching it, obviously bored. Her armor case and pack were placed alongside the car. Emily had tied her dark red hair back into a ponytail and she was already wearing her armor, it was similar to Zach's, but she had the exception of a tactical visor attached to the right side of her head and running down the right side of her face. Emily said it helped her aim, but Zach knew she wore it because she thought she just looked cool.

"Em, you know we didn't have to wear armor yet right?" Zach stated as he popped open the door the car and placed his armor and pack in the back.

"I know but better safe than sorry, besides I look cute in it, haha" laughed Emily as she caught the ball and sat up to look at her twin. Zach stood there looking at her with his head cocked to the side in an expression that said 'Really?'.

Emily just laughed at the look on his face until Zach used his biotics to push her of the top of the car and causing her to tumble of the front. Zach just laughed the whole time until he saw Emily hold up her omni-tool and sent an Overload which promptly shocked Zach, who was without shields at the time, and Emily threw another program that Zach didn't recognize. Zach tried pushing Emily with another biotic throw but nothing happened, he kept trying and trying while Emily just laughed at him again.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" asked Zach as he stared at his hands as though he just noticed they were there.

"Stop complaining you baby and I'll tell you," said Emily, her laughing subsiding into the occasional giggle, "It's a new program I found called Dampening, it acts as a type of EMP shutting down omni-tools and such, but also works against that little biotic amp of yours, so your biotics are useless right now, and before you try to kill me it'll wear off in a few minutes."

"I'll admit that's useful but I have one question and one request for you," said Zach as he, not so gently, threw Emily's gear into the back of the skycar.

"Oh this should be good, so request first then question later," Emily said getting into the driver's side of the skycar.

"Request: Keep that program the hell away from me and question: when did you become so technologically savvy?"

"Hey! I can be smart whenever I want, I just choose to feign ignorance so I don't outshine you to much, think of it as a favor to you." Emily said with an air of superiority.

"I am so eternally grateful to you All Mighty Emily, now get this car moving were meeting Anderson at the human embassy and I doubt he'll appreciate if we're late." said Zach reclining in his seat closing his eyes.

"Are you seriously about to take a nap right now?," asked Emily looking over at her twin.

Zach opened one eye before speaking, "Hey, you wanted to drive and as slow as you go I have plenty of time to catch a few Z's."

Emily just rolled her eyes and proceeded to head out of the Sanctuary's lot, heading down into the Citadel traffic on their way to the Presidium. Traffic was fairly light today and Emily was deftly weaving in and out of traffic, much to the annoyance of the other skycar drivers, and all the while she managed to slap Zach on the nose whenever he decided start snoring. Halfway to the Presidium, however, she noticed a black skycar weaving in and out of traffic behind her, but never getting to close and never getting to far behind. Emily thought nothing of it, but on a hunch she suddenly turned into gap between two buildings and much to her dismay the black car turned in as well. Emily nudged her brother trying to wake him up, but he just pushed her hand away. Annoyed and frustrated, Emily just reared back and slapped Zach on the cheek as hard as she could, earning an unmanly scream from Zach.

"Oww! What was that for!," complained Zach rubbing his stinging cheek, "you could've just asked me nicely."

"Eh, was more fun that way," said Emily shrugging her shoulders, "besides I think we have a tail."

"And may I ask why you decide slapping me was the best way to solve it?"

"Well I'm not going to pull over and ask nicely, nor am I going to turn around for a better look while flying a car through the air."

"Alright fine I'll indulge your curiosity," sighed Zach as he turned in his seat to look at the car behind them, "I'll get a better look with Eagle vision, just keep flying straight." After receiving a nod from Emily, Zach closed his eyes and took a deep breath, after he opened them his brown eyes were replaced with a swirling light and blue that took up his entire eye. Zach's world was now blue, Emily was blue as well, but more pronounced as a light blue rather than the darker shade of the world, signaling her inner emotions and intentions as friendly toward Zach. The black car following them was now red, signaling their intentions as not so friendly.

"Oh dammit," was all Zach could say before the car in behind them opened a door and a human figure popped out holding a launcher on his shoulder.

"Crap they have a rocket launcher, Emily can you make this thing go any faster!," yelled Zach as he pulled his Mattock from his shoulder and checked his clip.

"Yeah just give me a few minutes!," replied Emily typing a series of commands on her omni-tool.

"Emily we only have a few seconds before that rocket decides to get intimate," said Zach, "Pop the door on my side and I'll try to pin that guy down."

Emily did as he said and as soon as the door opened a rocket whizzed by over-head, causing the car to jerk down from Emily's sudden change in direction. Zach popped the upper half of his body out of the car and began returning fire at their mysterious attackers in short bursts. The sudden return of fire caught the enemy off guard, forcing him back into his car as Zach tried pinning him down until Emily could speed up the skycar.

"Any idea who are new friends are!?," asked Emily having to raise her voice above Zach's gunfire.

"No idea! How's the tech work coming!," yelled Zach in between bursts, now aiming for the enemy car's engines with the enemy gunner effectively back in the car.

"Almost done...and...there!," said Emily and with that the skycar shot forward, nearly knocking Zach off his perch outside the car. Unfortunately, the enemy car was prepared and shot forward shortly after keeping in hot pursuit.

"Aww come on, can't we catch a break for once!," cried Zach as he sat back in the car while Emily kept making turn after turn trying to shake off their pursuers.

"Hold on what I'm about to do is either bravely stupid or stupidly brave!," Emily advised and before Zach could respond Emily broke into a nose dive straight towards the ground.

"Why do I have the feeling you're going to be the death of me!," yelled Zach as the car picked up speed. Right before they hit the ground Emily pulled out of it and turned into an ally nearly slamming into a wall. The enemy car lost ground by slowing up in the dive, but they were still on their tail. The door opened back up and the enemy fired another rocket at the car.

"Zach this one has a lock and this alley is to small to make a turn!," cried Emily looking for any viable option.

"Grab your stuff and hold on I have and idea, but its gonna hurt!," said Zach grabbing his pack and armor case. Emily just nodded and grabbed her things.

"Alright pop the top of the car off and hold on to me!," explained Zach strapping on his pack and hooking his armor case to a strap and slinging it across his body. The top of the car popped off, missing the rocket but slamming into the car behind them effectively slowing them down and cracking the windshield. The rocket hit and the car shook, but before they hit the ground, Zach and Emily jumped from the back of the car and amidst their screams Zach's biotics flared as he attempted to slow their fast descent. The skycar, now in flames, skidded across the ground causing innocent bystanders to scream and jump out of the way of the barreling inferno. The car turned and began rolling on its side before finally sliding to a creaking halt.

Zach's biotics managed to slow their descent towards the ground from painfully lethal to painfully survivavble, and when they hit the ground the duo were knocked apart and began tumbling down the street before stopping. Emily's whole body was sore her side flared in pain, but her armor saved her from any major damage, that and she somehow managed to keep her head from smacking the ground. She looked around for Zach, but was unable to find him in the smoke until she heard a mix of groaning and cussing coming from the other side of the alley. Emily's armor suddenly applied medi-gel onto the side of her body in which the pain originated from and she felt a wave of relief as the pain began to subside, being replaced by the cool feel of medi-gel.

"Zach! You there!," called Emily, unsure of where he landed.

"Over here!" was the weaker reply. Emily started forging through the smoke to the direction of the voice. She winced slightly when she found him, Zach was slumped against the wall of the alley with a gash above his right eye and his hand was pressing against a red stain on his white hoodie. He was groaning slightly, but he turned towards Emily and smiled weakly as she came over to him.

"Looks like you stuck the landing," said Zach, chuckling slightly, "guess armor was a good idea after all."

Emily smiled, relieved her twin's sense of humor hadn't been damaged in the fall, before saying, "See, this is why I have to babysit you, you always manage to do something stupid only to have me to save you." Emily knelt beside Zach and applied medi-gel to his forehead and asked, "So how bad is the cut on your side?"

"It's not to bad, just a cut on the surface, I stopped the bleeding by applying pressure, though I won't refuse medi-gel," said Zach before looking at his other arm and turning back to look at Emily, "and I may or may not have possibly dislocated my shoulder."

Before Emily could respond the tell-tale sign of shuttle got their attention, and looking back Emily recognized it as the same skycar that put them in this mess. Emily switched her vision to Eagle vision same as Zach had and identified two hostiles emerging from the car, each only armed with a pistol.

"It's the jerks that shot us out of the sky in the first place," said Emily as she turned back to Zach, "I need to get you out of here."

"No, we need to take care of this problem now and find out why they wanted us, judging by how prepared they were, this wasn't random," said Zach as he took out his pistol, "take this and flank around them. I'll distract them and you can come around for the kill."

Emily nodded and accepted the pistol, the plan wasn't terrible but she needed to be quick so the thugs didn't see her or put a bullet in her brother before she was ready. Emily got up and activated a her cloaking device via omni-tool and crouch-ran through the smoke, using Eagle Vision to keep an eye on the two thugs who both looked human. They didn't seem to notice her as she snuck around them, both distracted by her brother's wailing. Neither one said anything as they walked up to her brother who pretended to be dazed. Emily snuck up behind one guard and placed the barrel of the Carnifex pistol a few centimeters from his head before pulling the trigger and instantly bypassing his shields. The force of the bullet the top part of the thug's head clean off. The second thug turned around but was too shocked at seeing his partner's head being blown off to stop Emily's hidden blade as it found it's way between the bottom of the helmet and the top of his chest piece. The space provided was just enough for the blade to pass through his neck and sever his trachea. The guard died clawing at his throat, his last words replaced by gurgling as he choked on his own blood.

Emily knelt beside the dead thug and started hacking his omni-tool trying to find answers. Her attempts were rewarded as the deceased thug's files were passed onto her omni-tool and upon further scanning she found what she was looking for, an email with orders.

_Brother,_

_ The Spectre Saren Arterius has called in his favor. He wishes us to eliminate the Commander Shepard and any who assist him. Our informant in the Assassin ranks has warned us that they are sending a pair of Assassins to assist the Commander in the investigation, they must be eliminated at all costs._

_ May the Father of Understanding guide you._

"Dammit," muttered Emily as she stared at the letter.

"Find anything interesting?" asked Zach. Emily just glanced at him as she stood up and walked over to his dislocated shoulder.

"These weren't common thugs they were Templars and apparently the order is on the lookout for anyone aiding Shepard, us included," said Emily as she grasped Zach's shoulder, "Now this is going to hurt, you ready?"

Zach placed his other hand in his mouth and nodded. Emily popped the joint back in with a satisfying pop and Zach stifled a yell biting down on his hand, drawing blood.

"Oh stop you crybaby, now come on Dr. Michel's clinic isn't far, she can patch us up and we can send a message to Anderson to warn him about the Templars," said Emily as she put one of Zach's arms around her to support him while he got up. Zach just pushed her away gently before stumbling a few steps before finally standing up straight.

"See good as new. Now grab your stuff and let's get to the clinic, we'll be safe there for the time being, C-SEC is bound to show up now and we don't wanna be here when they do," said Emily starting to walk off with brother in tow.

**Another chapter down, I was planning to introduce Shepard and the gang in this chapter but I felt it was already getting to long, but no worries as you can guess everyone's favorite turian will surely end up in the next chapter! I'll try getting that out sometime this weekend if I'm not to busy anywho, love you guys and see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, what's up! I'll be honest I've been thinking about pairings and i think it'll be a Tali/OC with Zach, with Emily I'm still not sure on who will catch her fancy ;D **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter and review. I like all types, especially constructive criticism and suggestions, they help me to help you to help the story.**

**ENJOY! (and I own neither Assassin's Creed or Mass Effect just Emily and Zach **

After the skycar crash, Zach and Emily made their way to Dr. Michel's clinic to meet the good doctor and to make sure there was nothing they missed after the on the spot first-aid treatment. The duo trusted the red-haired doctor, even though she wasn't apart of the Brotherhood, she knew of the Assassins and their war after treating an Assassin and having the Templars. She did not wish to become apart of the conflict, but she respected the Assassins' goal and offered to patch them up free of charge should they need it, and though she insured that she did not need any repayment for the kindness, the Assassins had always provided the doctor with any supplies she needed to keep her business running.

So when the twin Assassins arrived at the clinic, the doors slid open and all Zach was able to register was a purple haze before he collided with whatever it was and both of them fell backwards. After a closer look, Zach realized he had just ran into a female quarian clad in the normal enviro-suit of their people, but with purple accents. After realizing he had been staring rather long ,and praying that his hood hid his blush, he quickly got up and offered his hand to the quarian.

"Oh...uh...sorry about that, I should've been watching were I was going," said Zach smiling, while mentally banging his head on an invisible wall for his stupidity. The young quarian very nearly knocked heads with Zach after accepting his hand and trying to get up so quick, and quickly began to rub her hands together and stumble over her words.

"Oh Keelah, I am so sorry, I should have been paying attention and I usually do, but I have a lot on my mind and now I'm rambling and you probably have more important things to do than here me ramble...and did I say I was sorry because I am...sorry that is!," replied the nervous quarian frantically looking at each of the two Assassins.

Emily just giggled slightly at the quarian's antics before answering, "Don't worry about it, my idiot brother wouldn't notice a skycar if it came flying right at him."

"Hey!"

"Well it's true so just accept it. Anyways, I'm Emily and my klutz of a brother here is Zach. You said you were in a hurry, everything okay?," asked Emily turning to a slightly concerned tone.

"Oh I said that? It's nothing you should bother yourselves with really, just personal issues, but as I said you shouldn't bother yourselves," said the quarian rather quickly before adding, "and my name is Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya, my friends call me Tali...not trying to say you aren't my friends- I mean I was trying to guess your intentions...actually I'll just be quiet now."

"Well Tali, my name is Zachary, but as my sister said you can call me Zach," said Zach pulling down his hood and offering his hand, at which the Tali just cocked her head and stared at. "Oh, it's a human greeting in which two people grasp hands and shake them up and down," explained Zach and Tali quickly took his hand and awkwardly and frantically shook his hand while Emily smiled politely, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Sorry, I don't have much experience with humans," replied Tali sheepishly.

"It's fine really Tali don't worry about it," said Emily, "is Dr. Michel in, I need her to check Zach real quick." Tali looked back at the clinic before looking back at Zach before realizing the dried blood stain on his jacket.

"Oh Keelah, your clothes! Are you okay!," cried Tali.

"It's actually not as bad as I first thought, in truth it just looks worse than it actually is, just an accident with a knife," said Zach hoping to avoid the impending conversation.

"Yes, Dr Michel is in there, I should probably get going as well, I won't take any more of your time," said Tali, stepping to the side.

"Well it was nice meeting you Tali, I hope whatever it was you were in a hurry for turns out alright," said Zach smiling and giving Tali a farewell nod before heading inside the clinic.

"Same here Tali, I hope we meet again under better circumstances," said Emily, shaking Tali's hand.

"Yes and thank you both, I wish your brother luck as well," said Tali, the smile behind her mask audible in her speech. The young quarian made her way down the ward casting the occasional glance around her surroundings.

Emily made her way into the clinic only to see Dr. Michel cornering her brother with a scanner and fretting over his appearance in a very mother-like manner.

"I swear every time I've seen you you're hurt in some way, and it'snot making my life easier," said the good doctor in her fun accent, Emily always enjoyed listening to it. Zach noticed Emily and gave her a pleading look, which Dr. Michel noticed and turned to look at Emily.

"Ah, Emily it is good to see you, I see you appear to be in better shape than your brother, he tells me it was nothing, but I highly doubt it would you be as kind as to tell me as how he injured himself this time?," asked Dr. Michel.

Emily just smiled at her brother mischievously before replying, "Oh nothing much, he just decided to jump out of a speeding skycar."

The doctor just slowly turned to Zach before saying in a scarily calm voice, "You. Did. What."

"It wasn't going that fast and besides she isn't telling you the full story!," complained Zach holding up his hands in surrender.

"I don't care how fast it was going it was still extremely foolish!," said Dr Michel before turning on Emily, "and you how could you let your brother do this!"

Now realizing that the Dr's wrath was turning upon her, Emily quickly answered, "It wasn't by choice, Templar assassins shot us out of the sky and Zach only did it to protect us."

Dr Michel just pinched the bridge of her nose and loudly sighed, while Zach carefully inched away, only to be turned on by the Dr who forcefully sat him down on a table.

"Saving lives or not, you got hurt and I'll be damned before I let you leave without checking it over first," said the doctor resuming her scans of Zach.

"That reminds me, Emily we should probably let Anderson know about what happened, seeing as how he's still expecting us and all," said Zach as he suffered the Dr's gaze and pokes.

"Yeah you're probably right- for once, I'll contact him over the terminal," said Emily before walking over to the terminal and typing in Anderson's address. After a few seconds, an image of Anderson popped up.

"Emily? That you, I've been expecting you and Zach, where are you?," asked the old soldier.

"Yeah about that, are you alone?," asked Emily and after a quick nod from Anderson she began, "we were on our way, but we got ambushed by Templar assassins. They took out our skycar, but we lived, the Templars did not, anyway I searched their omni-tools and found a contract. Turns out Saren did some kind of favor for the Templars and he asked them to take out Shepard and us as a bonus."

Anderson only seemed a little surprised at the revelation, but after thoughtfully rubbing his chin he answered, "Damn, that makes things harder, the Commander knows to watch his back, he already ran into a few of Saren's people. Although I didn't expect Templars to get involved... seeing as how Saren attacked a human colony."

"Well maybe they don't know? I mean we only found out through you and, no offense, but the only evidence you brought up was a dock worker and a vision," said Emily.

Anderson just chuckled before answering, "None taken, hell I wouldn't believe it myself if I didn't see it. Hopefully the quicker we get evidence, the quicker the Templars will kick Saren to the curb."

"Here's hoping and do you know what favor they were referring to?," asked Emily.

Anderson's face visibly darkened and he sighed before replying, "Yeah I do, some years ago I was put up for a Spectre position, would've been great for humanity and I was honored, both for humanity and the Brotherhood, we would've had more pull in the galactic community. Unfortunately, the Templars didn't want an Assassin to be given that much power, so they made a deal with Saren to get me thrown out. He didn't care much for the Templars seeing as how they have a human origin, but it gave him a bonus to have them owe him while he got to keep humanity out of the Spectres, I won't give you the whole sob story, but that's the gist of it."

"Well now that just makes it personal," said Emily.

"When do you think you'll be here?," asked Anderson

"No clue, Zach's getting patched up, nothing serious but the doctor isn't taking chances."

"Well we can wait a little longer, Shepard was waiting for an elevator and if the damn things weren't slow enough, his broke down."

Emily just burst out laughing and threatened to cry if she didn't stop. After a few minutes her laughter died down and she wiped her eyes, "That's why I prefer climbing wherever I go, it's faster."

After bidding goodbye to Anderson, Emily turned back to walk over to the doctor and her brother, she noticed the doors open and a group of men walk in. Emily didn't like the feeling she was getting and obviously neither did her brother, as he was glancing up from Dr Michel occasionally. Dr Michel turned to greet the group of men.

"Welcome to the clinic, as you can see I'm in the middle of treating a patient, I'll be with you shortly."

The man in front smiled, but it wasn't a friendly smile as he pulled out and pointed a pistol at the Dr. Zach jumped off the table and Emily stiffened visibly, but neither one could do anything without putting the Dr in danger.

"Oh I won't be long," said the man.

"Son of a bitch," muttered Zach, not noticing the door quietly open and a clue-armored turian sneak in.

~8~

Commander John Shepard was not having the best day. After returning from Eden Prime, being stonewalled by the Council, and knowing full well a rogue Spectre was loose in the galaxy with an army of geth, he could count this as a low point in his career. Now he was running around trying to scrounge up any kind of evidence he could use against Saren, after speaking to Barla Von, Shepard had recruited the krogan mercenary, Urdnot Wrex, figuring he could use a krogan battlemaster with nearly a thousand years worth of battle experience, even if he was a little cut and dry. Right now Shepard was heading to a med-clinic in the wards to catch up to a turian C-SEC detective by the name of Garrus Vakarian. He figured if Garrus was willing to take on Saren, he could use him. After all, his only lead was a quarian that had gone to Fist thinking he was still working for the Shadow Broker, but Fist had betrayed the Broker and now his only lead was in jeopardy. He most likely had to go on a full-out assault on Chora's Den and he wouldn't refuse another gun on his side. Though right now he was running stairs trying to get to the clinic since one of the elevators broke down and, strangely, this was a lot faster, but tiring.

"Shepard, I didn't sign up just to run stairs all day," said Wrex in between breaths, "besides I'm getting to old for this shit."

"Oh I don't know Wrex, I think it's good for you, keep you in top shape," said Shepard with a slight smile. Wrex didn't say anything he could hear just grumbling under his breath. Finally, they made it to the top and proceeded to the clinic. Upon opening the door, Shepard was surprised to see a number of things. First, he didn't expect to see Garrus crouching behind a low wall with his pistol pulled, second he didn't expect to see armed gunman in the clinic threatening who he presumed was the doctor, and finally he didn't expect to see two teenagers armed to the teeth standing on the side with arms behind their backs as two of the men held them. Before he could react, the man talking to the doctor noticed Shepard and pulled the doctor in front of him as a shield. Shepard and his team of four pulled out their weapons, but before he had a chance to negotiate, Garrus jumped around the corner and placed a precision shot into the skull of the thug holding the doctor, dropping him instantly. Two screams from the right drew his attention and he was pretty surprised to see the two teens had managed to break away from their captors, both holding bleeding wrists, before the boy had punched the neck of his thug and drawing a surprising amount of blood for someone without a weapon and the girl just went straight for the money and snapped her captor's neck with a sickening crack and both men went down. The others were so surprised they didn't have time to react before the soldiers in the room gunned them down.

Though that wasn't the end as the two teens drew their weapons, the boy's Mattock rifle and the girl's Carnifex, and pulled the doctor behind them. Garrus and Shepard's squad kept their weapons trained on the two, but the commander put his weapon up, hoping to appear friendly and defuse the situation.

"You can drop your weapons, we're not here to hurt you," said Shepard slowly and calmly. Both teens, the boy with short brown hair and the girl with dark red, just narrowed their eyes.

"You first," said the boy in and equally calm voice.

"Ha! You think you can make a krogan drop his weapon, I'd like to see you try," said Wrex, itching for a fight.

"You wouldn't be the first krogan we've killed," said the girl, neither backing down. Before Shepard could ask Wrex to stop helping the doctor pushed forward between the teens and pushed their weapons down.

"It's alright, this is Garrus Vakarian he's a friend of mine," said the doctor. The teens visibly relaxed and holstered their weapons. After all weapons were holstered, the turian Garrus came up to Shepard.

"That was good timing Commander, gave me a clear shot," said the detective excitedly. Though Shepard didn't share his enthusiasm.

"Clear shot? You could've easily hit the doctor and what about these two, if they didn't fight back they could've been shot by those thugs!," said Shepard, irritated at Garrus's disregard of the situation.

"I didn't- I just reacted, Dr Michel are you and your friends alright?," asked Garrus.

"I've got a crick in my neck and my left knee itches other than that I'm fine," said the boy sarcastically. Both the doctor and the girl slapping him upside the head.

"Alright smartass," said Ashley Williams trying to hide a smile.

"Moving on to the matter at hand," said Shepard loudly, realizing he was losing everyone, "Dr Michel I'm trying to find evidence against Saren Arterius, and I think these men are involved, is there anything you can tell me that will help put a stop to this?"

"A little while ago, a young quarian came to me, she had been shot and I could tell she was scared. She asked me if I knew how to reach the Shadow Broker, saying she had information she would be willing to trade for protection. I told her Fist was an agent of the Shadow Broker and sent her his way, those men came back to insure I'd stay quiet," said the doctor as she sighed tiredly looking back at the teens, "maybe that information had to do with Saren."

The two teens looked at each other eyes widening slightly, but Shepard brushed that off as nothing more than surprise at what they were hearing. "I'm sorry to say Doc, but Fist is no longer working with the Broker," said Kaidan Alenko, Shepard's second-in-command.

After starting to leave and hearing Garrus's offer of assistance, Shepard and crew begin to head out of the clinic before the two teens stepped in front of him, barring his way. "Commander Shepard? I'm Zach Rast and this is my sister, Emily, and we heard you plan to take on Fist, well you saved us so we want to return the favor by helping you take him down, besides Dr Michel is our friend and if Saren is the reason Fist sent these men after her, we want payback," said the brown-eyed teen, Zach, looking the Commander in the eye with a determined expression.

"I understand why you want this, but these men are armed and dangerous, they will kill you given the chance and your kids, I don't want to be responsible if you get hurt," said Shepard, trying to get the image of Jenkins lying dead in the field out of his mind.

"No offense, Shepard but we will follow you whether you want us to or not, you can't stop us," said Emily defiantly.

Shepard admired their courage, but they looked like kids, kids who probably got lucky taking down their captors and now felt they should help Shepard stop someone who hurt their friend, but Shepard wouldn't be responsible if the worst happened. "No, my decision is final, I appreciate your offer but you need to leave this to professionals," said Shepard finally, moving past the duo and out the clinic.

~8~

After walking for a bit, Shepard couldn't shake the feeling he was being tailed. After the clinic, Shepard swore he noticed two figures crouching in the catwalks above him, when he asked Kaidan if he saw anything, the Lieutenant looked at the commander strangely and said he didn't see anything. Shepard decided he was right, but had Kaidan bring up the rear and watch to make sure the kids weren't following them.

Finally they made it to Chora's Den, but it looked closed. "It's closed, probably setting up for a fight Shepard, I say let them come," said Wrex deeply pulling out his shotgun.

"Alright we all know the layout, Garrus and Ashley, I want you two hanging back and each of you cover a side of the club. Kaidan, you're with me, we'll take the right side and use you're biotics when you can, Lift them so the sniper can get a clear shot if you have the chance, and Wrex...well...Wrex you just do what you do best down the left side," explained Shepard and after a collective amount of nods and laugh from Wrex, they stacked up on the door, Shepard on the right and Wrex on the left. Shepard counted down from three with his fingers and hit the button on the door and all hell broke loose.

Gunfire of all kinds came to meet them, but they all fired at the same time and so they all reloaded at the same time. This was when Shepard and Wrex each tossed in a grenade, scattering their enemies and getting a few in the process. Shepard and Kaidan found cover in the shape of an overturned table on the right side. Both soldiers popping up occasionally and firing at the thugs whittling their shields down. Every time a thug's shield went down, their would be a loud _BANG_ and they would go down, Shepard looking back to see Garrus laughing at his quick work. Sometimes Kaidan would manage to get an enemy caught in a biotic Lift, and a combination of gunfire between Shepard's Avenger and Kaidan's Carnifex would make quick work of him. Shepard could the screams of enemies on the far side of the bar be drowned out by Wrex's deep laughing as he charged straight into the fray, biotics flaring and shotgun exploding. Ashley was doing everything she could to not accidentally shoot Wrex. After a few minutes, the last of the thugs went down and the group linked up in front of the door heading to Fist's office. After opening the door, Shepard was expecting another group of guards, but he got something entirely different. Two full-grown men were slouched against the wall asleep and cuddling each other subconsciously, one was even sucking their thumb.

"Um, Skipper? It might just be me but I don't think these two just decided to take a nap in the middle of a firefight," said Ashley switching for her assault rifle.

"Either way they aren't a problem and I would just hate ruining a bonding moment," said Shepard chuckling and running his hand over his shaven head, "come on I don't wanna keep fist waiting."

Opening the doors, Shepard found himself in a small office, with the man he presumed was Fist in the middle. "If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself," yelled Fist as he started up to turrets at the back corners of the room. Shepard and his team took up cover, but before they could get a shot off, the turrets sparked and just died.

"What the-! Piece of junk come on-," was all Shepard heard Fist say before a small grenade dropped from the ceiling and the room was covered in thick smoke. Shepard was coughing in the smoke before it died down and he saw the reason for it standing in the middle of the room with Fist on his knees and a blade to his neck.

"Drop your weapon, now!," said Shepard with force pointing his weapon at the assassin, before he recognized the girl's armor.

"Hold your horses, Shepard, I'm on your side," stated Emily with a giggle as it were obvious.

"Emily? What are you doing, I thought I told you two to stay back," said Shepard in half question half irritation.

"And I thought I told you we would follow," said Emily with a smile, "oh and Fist here sent the quarian to meet the Broker in an alley, so he could in turn kill her, but don't worry he's already on his way there now. Fist's files had the encryption of a three-year-old."

Shepard just stared dumbfounded before Wrex went up, grabbed Fist from Emily and blew his head off with a shotgun.

"Wrex what the hell! He had information!," cried Garrus, turning his weapon on the krogan.

"You heard the girl, she hacked his files. If we want the quarian, I suggest we move," said Wrex. Shepard just stared at Emily a moment longer before sighing.

"Well I guess I can't stop you, but I want to stay in cover as much as possible, okay?," said Shepard pointing a finger at Emily, who smiled and starting running ahead.

"Then let's go before my brother screw's something up!"

**OH NO MY FIRST CLIFFHANGER! I kinda see why writers do it now, it holds so much power and boosts my ego to epic proportions. Anyway I won't keep you waiting to long, and I have an idea of putting short chapters in between missions in which Shepard will start to learn from the Assassins about the order and just Zach and Emily having fun with the crew, most mission chapters may be roughly around two, but it's ideas nothing solid yet and as thanks to you the readers I am open to suggestions for ideas from anyone after all I'm writing this for you guys as well. Stay Awesome ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys what's up, new chapter here, not terribly exciting, but I'm planning on everything getting more exciting pretty soon;)**

**Anyways you guys are awesome and thanks to all who have taken their time to read this story!**

**Oh and I own nothing other than my ocs, Assassin creed and Mass effect are owned by their respective sources, because let's be honest if I did I wouldn't be here I'd be on a private island blowing crabs up with explosions because well...who doesn't love a good explosion, yeah?**

_Kids my ass, _thought Zach as he choked the second worker into sleep. The two workers were in a hallway of sorts in the back of Chora's Den, all the guards had started setting up fortifications out front and Zach didn't like the idea of two innocent people being caught up in it and so he did the most sensible thing... he choked two innocent civilians until they were unconscious. Satisfied that he did a good deed for the day, frustrated that he was called a kid that would most likely end up shooting himself in the foot, and slightly creeped out that the two guards had subconsciously started cuddling each other, Zach set out to save the quarian he had met earlier in the day, Emily stayed behind to relay the news to Shepard and to "prove to him how valuable and unique their skills were to have" when in fact she got the easy job of sitting and waiting because Zach had lost a game of rock, paper, scissors...all best out of three too. Zach jumped up into the hatch he had descended from earlier, the hatch connected to a series of vents that circulated a mixture of different smokes from drugs that leaked into the bar, no doubt to hook customers and force them into slight withdrawals if they frequented the bar enough and left.

As of right now the vents were shut down, no doubt in preparation for the fight to be had in the bar. Zach crawled through, with a rag covering his mouth and nose, until he reached a grate leading outside. Zach kicked out the grate and saw he was in front of the bar, but before he could jump out, none other than Commander Shepard rounded the corner. Instead of jumping from the grate and surprising Shepard, Zach waited until they had entered Chora's Den so not to waste time talking to him. After they left, Zach dropped to the ground and sprinted toward the far edge of the walkway that circled the entrance of Chora's Den and jumped from the ledge grabbing a small ledge on the wall siding against the ledge he had jumped from. From here Zach quickly began free-climbing his way up and to the left of the wall, occasionally using his momentum to launch himself up quicker, until he managed to reach the top. From here Zach broke into a short jog until he reached the other side and upon looking over he saw it was the same alley that Fist's files had mentioned as the meeting place.

A closer look and Zach managed to make out four figures in a darker part of the alley, two helmeted salarians, a turian(leader judging by the way the salarians flanked him, and the very same quarian Zach had met earlier, Tali was it? Anyway Zach carefully began climbing down the side until he noticed he had reached a point in which the wall ended only to be replaced by a small catwalk that hung underneath it, so Zach swung himself as silently as he could and jumped to the catwalk, managing to grab the edge and pull himself up and over. He silently made his way over to where Tali was and began planning on what to do. Emily and Zach had saved people before, but usually they didn't have information that could determine the fate of the galaxy, so yeah no pressure here. Emily then contacted him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, I've got Shepard and his group of his misfits. We're on our way, how's Tali?," asked Emily through an earpiece, after all a bright orange omni-tool isn't exactly stealthy.

"I'm working on it," said Zach.

"You have no idea what to do am I right," said Emily.

"Hey! I can do this besides I'm a master assassin, I'm waiting for the right moment to kill these fools so it doesn't look like I just randomly murdered three people, and in Tali's situation I don't think she would appreciate it if a random guy just killed three people she believes are offering help," said Zach in defense, "besides she has a shotgun and if she is anything like Master Risi, it is a weapon to be feared...greatly."

"Christ don't remind me," said Emily the shudder audible in her voice, "Anyway go ahead and do something we're almost there."

"Fine fine, stop nagging me," said Zach sarcastically. Shutting out the call, Zach refocused on the group, the turian was suggestively running his hand down Tali's arm which she quickly pushed away, Zach didn't hear anything but it obviously wasn't anything good. Zach decided to act now and vaulted over the railing, extending both hidden blades before performing a double assassination on the salarians, and before the turian knew what happened Zach had thrown him into a wall with his biotics. Unfortunately for the turian, he hit hit the wall head first and with a large crack he hit the floor and didn't move. Though Zach's victory was short-lived, because when he turned around he noticed Tali was no where to be seen, only replaced with a disc-shaped object at his feet...wait...disc-shaped.

"Son of a-," was all Zach could get out before an explosion threw him into a wall, hitting his back and sliding down. Zach was dazed but managed to retain consciousness. His brain then registered something shiny in his face and a purple blob behind it. Shaking his head, Zach's vision cleared and he suddenly realized he had the barrel of a shotgun in his face with a very angry female quarian behind it.

"Who are you!," demanded Tali, pushing the shotgun closer to Zach's face.

Zach audibly gulped before replying hastily, "Whoa whoa, I'm a friendly, it's me Zach remember Tali?" Zach pulled his hood back to reveal his face. Tali's shotgun dropped but came back up quickly.

"Are you working for Saren you bosh'tet!," demanded Tali again.

"Hey there's no need to call people names, although I have no idea what that means, but it can't be good," replied Zach hands still up, "I knew those people worked for Fist and said you would meet the Shadow Broker, thing is no one meets the big cheese, they were going to kill you they work for Saren."

Tali held his gaze a little longer before dropping the shotgun and helping him up. "Oh, well...um thank you, but I have to ask. How did you know about this and why did you help?," asked Tali loosely holding her shotgun.

"Oh it was nothing I just have amazing prophetic powers where I see all know all and I use this ability to save the galaxy." Zach dead panned dusting himself off, Tali just cocked her head to her side in confusion.

"That was a joke," said Zach.

"Ah yes, do humans always make such bad jokes?," asked Tali genuinely, not realizing she had just made a joke and a burn at the same time. Zach's face turned red and he quickly moved on.

"No just me, anyways, I know why Saren is after you, you have evidence against him. I'm kinda sorta with Commander Shepard, he needs the evidence. He can help you. As to why I'm helping? Well Saren's a jerk so enough said and besides you seem like a good person I couldn't just let you get hurt," said Zach.

"Oh...well...thank you," said Tali, slowly starting to fidget with her hands, "So where do we find this Commander?"

"You remember Emily, my sister? She and Shepard are on their way now," said Zach, looking over his shoulder, "Well speak of the devil."

Emily, Shepard, and crew rounded the corner at that moment, jogging towards Zach, though they slowed when they saw the dead turian and salarians in pools of blood.

"Looks like you took care of business, but I thought I told both of you not to follow us," said Shepard sternly.

"Alright sorry about that, but we helped you regardless, if not for us you may not have had much time to get to Tali here," said Zach gesturing to Tali.

"Are you Commander Shepard?," asked Tali.

"Yes, I'm with Alliance Navy and am currently investigating Saren Arterius, I heard you have some information, and don't worry we can protect you," said Shepard turning his attention to Tali.

"Well it seems I can return the favor for saving my life, my name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya," said Tali before turning back to Zach fidgeting with her fingers, "oh, and..um...sorry...for throwing a grenade at you."

"Don't worry Tali ,Zach here probably deserved it anyway," said Emily poking Zach in his ribs.

"Really, after what I've seen from your sister I'm surprised you let a big bad grenade slow you down," said Garrus, his mandibles flaring in a slight smile.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up guys, but in my defense she caught me off guard," said Zach.

"Uh-huh," said Emily rolling her eyes.

"Alright people enough chit chat we need to head back to the embassy, Emily, Zach since you've involved yourselves this far, you may as well finish it, besides after last time I don't think no would suffice," said Shepard half smiling. With that the group headed to the embassies.

~8~

"- a full out assault on Chora's Den, really Shepard you're not making my life easy- who's this, a quarian, what are you up to Shepard?," asked Human Ambassador Udina.

"You ask me look's like someone didn't have his nap," Emily whispered to Ashley, who's military trainig was the only thing keeping her from breaking into a huge grin.

"Making your day Ambassador, she has information linking Saren to the geth," stated Shepard, his hands behind his back. Everyone had spread out amongst the office; Zach, Garrus and Wrex were standing by the balcony discussing the day's events and Wrex and Garrus questioning Zach on his and his sister's training. Ashley, Emily, and Kaidan sat a table answering Emily's questions on military life. That left Shepard and Tali to speak with Udina and Anderson.

"Really? Could you start at the beginning Miss...?," inquired Udina.

"My name is Tali. Tali'Zorah nar Rayya," stated Tali proudly.

"And don't you forget it!," yelled Emily, earning looks which she returned with a stupid grin and Zach sighing into his hands.

"Yes quite, um Miss you seem a little young to be here, have you a reason?," asked Udina.

"Ummm, because I chose to be here?," said Emily slowly, "besides I found out where the quarian was and told Shepard."

"Ah, I didn't realize you recruited children now Commander," said Udina irritatingly.

"Hey...shut up," said Emily.

"I apologize for my sister, Emily, she seems to lack the understanding of manners," said Zach glancing at his sister, "that said you should thank us, after all we helped save Tali by choice."

"Hmm, very well, moving back to the matter at hand," said Udina, "I haven't seen many quarians here, why did you leave the Flotilla?"

"I was on my Pilgrimage when I found the evidence," said Tali.

"I've never heard of this Pilgrimage, what is it," asked Shepard, curious.

"Think of it like 'a coming to age' events in human traditions, quarians just leave the Flotilla to see the world and find something of value to return to their people, proving their worth," rattled off Zach before Tali could speak, and after the odd looks he got he quickly responded, "what I have quarian friends get off my back."

"Yes, that is the gist of it," said Tali staring at Zach with a cocked head. This went on until Tali played the recording of Saren's admission to attacking Eden Prime and working with geth. Shepard was about to leave before Tali asked to join him, followed by Zach and Emily.

"Are you sure, Tali I thought you had a Pilgrimage to complete, and Zach and Emily, what about your parents?," asked Shepard. After a heart felt speech by Tali, Anderson came up to Shepard.

"Commander can I speak to you and the twins alone for a minute?," said Anderson, who led the group to another empty room.

"Shepard before we begin I need you to promise not to repeat what you're about to hear," asked Anderson, with a nod from Shepard he began, "Commander I trust Zach and Emily to go with you, in fact I called them here myself."

"What do you mean," asked Shepard clearly confused.

"Shepard...how do I tell you this with out sounding crazy... Zach and Emily are apart of an organization trained to fight threats like Saren, I should know I'm apart of it," said Anderson.

"Wait, you're telling me these two here are trained killers, you as well?," asked Shepard.

"Yes the organization is called the Assassin Brotherhood, it's been around as long as humanity itself, before you ask no it isn't the type of assassin guild you're thinking of, we don't accept contracts on anyone, we only kill as a last resort, and yes they are trained.," said Anderson, "The Brotherhood is dedicated to protecting and fighting for free will of all species, not just humanity, a wide variety of species has joined."

"I've never heard of them," said Shepard leaning back and crossing his arms.

"That's because we don't work for glory or fame, we fight for freedom and liberty, I'm sorry Shepard I couldn't tell you about it, after Elysium, you became a little to famous for Assassin recruitment," said Anderson apologetically.

"What makes you think I'd want to be an assassin, I'm a soldier of the Alliance," said Shepard.

"Because you have the skills we look for, mind set too. I would've asked and if you refused we would have left you alone, it's not like we would make you," said Anderson.

"Zach and Emily seem a little young to be highly trained killers," said Shepard.

"We don't recruit young Shepard, but Zach and Emily were born into the Brotherhood, their parents trained them their entire lives until they were old enough for admittance a year ago," said Anderson.

"And it's not like we didn't have a childhood, we had kids our age we played with and all the other kiddy stuff, only difference is we had combat training on the side, other than that I think we turned out pretty normal," said Zach.

"Speak for yourself," said Emily.

"So why are you sending them with me?," asked Shepard.

"The Brotherhood is concerned about Saren, he's a menace that has to be stopped, so they asked to send two of their best with you to help, and if you happen along any other Assassin cells, Zach and Emily can ask them to assist you should you need it," said Anderson, "I trust them Shepard they won't let you down, if you have any questions I'm sure Zach and Emily will answer them."

"What about you sir? When did you join?," asked Shepard.

"Back when I was younger, I was recruited and I accepted nothing flashy, after that I trained and trained and joined the Alliance, gave the Brotherhood some pull. During First Contact those skills kept me alive, Zach and Emily have a lifetime of training, they'll do good by you," said Anderson.

"Alright sir, I'll take them along, but they'll need to obey my orders, not like last time," said Shepard.

"Oh that we will follow your orders, it's just we had to help you last time," said Emily.

"Alright gather your things and I'll have Ashley escort you two to the Normandy with Tali," said Shepard grinning at Emily's pathetic excuse for a salute.

~8~

"So what did the Captain have to tell you three back there," asked Ashley leading Zach, Tali, and Emily to the Normandy.

"Just asking us who we are, training, IQ levels, usual stuff," said Emily.

"Well you two are only 19, kinda young to go after a rogue Spectre," commented Ashley as she led the three newest members to the Normandy's docking bay.

"Well, Tali is the around the same age as us, don't see you complaining about that," said Emily

"Yeah but you're not being hunted by Saren, plus she's an expert on geth,"said Ashley.

"Well Saren will probably go after us too. I mean we did kinda infiltrate Chora's Den and save Tali,"said Zach.

"I never did ask, how the hell did you two manage to get in there, we didn't think there were any other entrances and they were locked down before we got there,"said Ashley.

"I don't know we just went through the roof,"said Emily.

"Why would you two be on the roof of Chora's Den?,"asked Tali.

"Well the front door didn't look to friendly so we just climbed till we found a vent to crawl through to reach the top,"said Zach, "then it was just a matter of figuring out what to do."

"Most kids your age wouldn't spend time infiltrating thug's hideouts, much less learning to kill them before you were seen, who taught you this?,"asked Ashley.

"Our folks were..uh...paranoid about danger to us I guess, they were assassins of sorts I guess, and they taught us to defend ourselves,"said Emily.

"Wait your parents killed for money and taught you to?,"said Tali incredulously.

"No they didn't kill for money, unless someone had offered to pay them for someone they would already hunt, they were vigilantes I guess you could say,"said Zach.

"That's a...weird profession to choose,"commented Ashley.

"Well we are an odd family,"said Emily, then glancing at Zach with a slight smile, "some more than others."

"I'm just going to take that as a compliment,"said Zach smiling back.

"So where are your parents? They may want to know where you are,"said Ashley.

"We'll send a message to our dad explaining everything, besides we are 19 this is our choice, he'll understand. Besides Zach and I have trained most of our lives might as well put those skills to good use,"said Emily.

"What about your mother,"said Tali.

"That's...a sore subject I'd rather not talk about right now,"said Zach his eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry..I-I shouldn't have said anything,"said Tali suddenly nervous.

"Hey no worries you didn't know,"said Zach perking back up, "besides it happened a while ago and we've dealt with it." As Ashley and Emily continued their conversation up front, Zach and Tali lagged behind.

"You seem to know more than most about my people,"said Tali .

"Oh you mean back there? I don't know everything, but some of my friends are quarians, I met them during their own Pilgrimage, a few I grew up with, their parents left the Flotilla so they grew up here, though they still held the tradition," said Zach.

"Wait you've met quarians that have never been to the Flotilla?,"asked Tali.

"Yeah, they weren't different or anything they just grew up differently, and since their parents had no need to follow the rules of the Flotilla, they even have brothers and sisters,"said Zach, "and before you ask, I learned that from talking to quarians."

"Not many people know about us, much less take the time to be our friends, most humans I've met don't look to kindly at quarians," said Tali, "I'm surprised you've taken such an interest in my people..not that that's a bad thing just so you know."

"Well, I'm not most people, besides the quarians I've talked to are nice, you included," said Zach with a slight smile, "and after the crap your people have gone through and to still maintain a culture with a high sense of honor, quarians have handled this situation much better than most others would."

"That's...thank you,"said Tali, surprised to hear someone praise her people.

"Don't mention it, anyways I think were almost to the dock."

True enough, the trio got their first look at the Normandy, a sleek and beautiful piece of technology, unlike anything they had ever seen. Zach just let out an impressed whistle, Emily got excited of the prospect of being aboard and being apart of a crew, flying through space, and Tali eagerly took in every part of the ship, countless possibilities going through her mind. Ashley had a knowing look on her face after seeing their reactions to the Normandy.

"Beauty isn't she, my jaw hit the floor first time I saw her and I'm not a ship person,"said Ashley, "now let's get you inside and settled, Shepard's bound to be back at any moment. With that they entered the entered into the decontamination chamber of the Normandy, and upon entering, they noticed that the Normandy had a chair for the main pilot along with chairs for the copilots and ensigns, then a walkway went towards the back before splitting before a galaxy map with a ramp leading up to it, along the sides were trenches for other crew members, in the back seemed to be stairs but were full of crew. One seemed to notice Ashley and called her over, when the four made their way, they understood what everyone was looking at, Commander Shepard was before the Council being recognized as a Spectre, a huge leap for humanity indeed.

Shepard stood straight with his hands behind his back and his gaze locked in place, a very commanding posture. Excited murmurs were going through the Normandy's crew and when Shepard had taken the oath, a roaring cheer went through the crowd gathered, yells of joy and thunderous clapping for the new Spectre, some went so far as to chant Shepard's name. Tali seemed bewildered at the sudden cheering and was saved when Emily noted her discomfort and pulled her out of the crowd.

"Keelah are all humans this loud?," asked Tali.

"Nah only when something exciting like this happens," said Emily chuckling at Tali's confusion.

~8~

Soon Shepard returned with news on their first target in the hunt for Saren, apparently an asari matriarch working with Saren, Benezia, had a daughter with an affinity for Prothean knowledge. They were to extract her and find out what she knows before Saren did. Shepard informed the crew that Captain Anderson would not be joining them, and after one heartfelt speech later, a course was set for the Artemis Tau cluster to begin the hunt for the Prothean expert. Only time could tell if they would reach her in time.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter but I'm already working on Therum, don't know when it'll be out with school and all but I will work relentlessly for the people!**


End file.
